


cock and ball torture. my nuts. my sack is blue//// arrghhh my cum plate my dinner plate is made of cum my foreskin is the void please save m

by not_so_cool_guy



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Masochism, Oral Sex, Satire, this one's for one of my irls hope they like it ;), this was also rushed because my parents came home early, toes, uhhhh, what do i tag this with lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_cool_guy/pseuds/not_so_cool_guy
Summary: you love crocodile cock mmmmmm crocodile cum MMMMMMMMMMMMM thats the good shit right there homie
Relationships: King K. Rool/Reader
Kudos: 9





	cock and ball torture. my nuts. my sack is blue//// arrghhh my cum plate my dinner plate is made of cum my foreskin is the void please save m

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Your name is Y/N and you have long ebony black hair (that’s how you got your name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches your mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell you that you look like Amy Lee. You wish for the people who don’t know who she is to get the hell out of here. You also wish you were related to Gerard Way because he’s a major fucking hottie. You are a vampire but your teeth are straight and white. You have pale white skin. You’re also a witch, and you go to a magic school called Super Smash Bros. Academy in Nintendo Land where you’re in the first year (because you’re new here). You’re a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and you wear mostly black. You love Hot Topic and you buy all your clothes from there. For example, today you were wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. You were wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. You were walking outside Super Smash Bros. Academy. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which you were very happy about. A lot of Fire Emblem characters stared at you. You put your middle finger up at them.

“Hey Y/N!” shouted a voice. You looked up. It was…. King K. Rool!

“What’s up K. Rool?” you asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, you heard the bell ring and you had to go away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cock and ball torture. His favourite thing in the whole wide world, more favourite than his crush, Y/N. He wishes for Y/N to step on his balls and break them in half, shattering them to the point of being unusable. He wishes to be topped by Y/N. He wants Y/N’s juicy, crusty toes. His stomach rumbled, fantasising about it. 

King K. Rool had his ten foot long schlong in his meaty paws when Bowser walked into the locker room. His eyes wavered downwards, wide open, more open than K. Rool’s ass for Y/N. 

“Wow, K. Rool. Do you really need me to crush your sack again,” he taunted, reminiscing on just about an hour ago.

K. Rool moaned, “yes sir.” Bowser threw K. Rool to the floor before grabbing his English homework out of his bag and beating his gunky spunk machine with it. Tears ran down the massive crocodile’s face, tears of pleasure, mind you. Bowser growled, his claws gripping K. Rool’s big ‘ol web slinger, his nails digging into his skin. Blood pooled on the marble tile. K. Rool’s tongue was hanging out. He couldn’t take this anymore. He slobbered all over himself, panting and bucking his hips into the Koopa King’s death grips. 

“Fuck, I wish Y/N was here right now~” He threw his head back, smashing into the wall he was carelessly propped up against. A crack formed just above his head. He didn't care. His rocket sized lob of meat bobbed up and down. More blood seeped out of it. He still didn't care.

“Fuck, I wish you’d let me be your Y/N, K. Rool,” Bowser murmured, using his free hand to choke out the pirate.

Ignorance truly is bliss, as you were literally standing in the doorway, watching the two beasts duke it out in the genderfluid locker room. You had your hand around your bits, your funny hoo hah area, ahaha. Your breathing hitched as the two reptiles continued their dirty work ahaha get it dirty because sex ahaha you may now proceed to laugh sex funny guys.

“Y/N~” K. Rool moaned. His mouth was like when an artist draw a character with their mouth open and it’s all salivating and weird and goopy but the rest of the character is uwu soft so you fucking know that artist is or was a vore artist because of the way they drew that fucking mouth, yo. It was all salivating and shit. His voice was deep, like the bottom of the ocean type deep. Like the kind of deep you travel to to reenact tentacle hentai in da real. You let your guard down, moaning alongside him. That’s when he picked up on your presence.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Come over here and crush my balls.”

“Huh?”

“That was an order.”

You kicked Bowser in the shins, making him curl up into his shell, giving you prime access to the crocodile kings’ spitting cobra. You bent over, taking his piss pumper all the way down your throat. His scales pricked at your insides as you began bobbing your head. His boney macaroni was now fully erect, if it somehow wasn’t already. You took his chicken tendies into your palm, giving them the ‘ol squeeze. In response, K. Rool bucked his Shrek green hips, with his sweet sour cream rifle attached, almost all the way down the esophagus. How you could breathe was a mystery at this point.

K. Rool chomped down on his lower jaw. How he hadn’t bust a fat one yet was also beyond him. Almost in sync with his bite, you pulled a charley horse on his bojangles, nearly tearing them out of their special spot. Zoinks.

He shouldn’t’ve thought about it too soon. There he was, he was gonna, he was gonna…… he was……….!

The lizard’s baby gravy splooged all out, all in, all all. You also shouldn’t’ve thought so soon. You now could not fucking breathe. All you could inhale was K. Rool’s ram ranch sauce, his hot yogurt, his cutty putty. To be honest, this was all you’ve ever wanted since you switched schools. K. Rool’s thick and juicy wang tang was talk of the school. Everyone had a taste. No exceptions. K. Rool the whore, they would call him, if he weren’t so gosh darn intimidating. Anyways, you savoured his salty paste, the salty taste, the creamy paste, mmmmmmmm.

_That’s the good shit right there, homie…_ you thought as you passed away on K. Rool’s Jenga tower.


End file.
